


Anti-poésie des corps à la dérive

by Caidy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mickey's mind when he watches ian, too much metaphor and what-if
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seulement il ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de plus important que Ian – là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ian, qui semble respirer une fois sur deux, disparaître une fois sur quatre, mourir une fois sur dix. Mickey a peur que s’il cligne des yeux trop longtemps, un monstre va sortir du placard et le bouffer tout cru avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit à part se pisser dessus. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-poésie des corps à la dérive

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit millier de mots pour exorciser le dernier épisode. Puis Mickey est un personnage fascinant. Je n'ai même pas à me justifier.

 

Mickey a laissé la cigarette se fumer toute seule dans le cendrier, papier en cendres et tabac accrochant les restes de papier peint. Il ne se souvient pas de l’avoir allumée. Il a baissé la tête et elle était là, brûlant ses doigts et raclant ses poumons. L’odeur lui a foutu la nausée, après ces décennies à cloper comme une cheminée, ça lui a piqué les yeux comme à une vierge effarouchée dans un club sadomaso. L’idée l’aurait fait ricané s’il n’avait pas eu la trouille de tomber en morceaux au moindre battement de paupière. Il ne sait plus quoi faire, Mickey. Avant ça allait encore, quand il était dans l’action et la colère et que l’univers tout entier le faisait bien chier.

Mais là c’est calme, et Mickey est en lambeaux.

Il peut sentir chaque os, chaque muscle, chaque veine, chaque pore de sa peau, les palpitations de son cœur et la circulation de son sang de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux. Le crépitement de sa respiration, le tremblement de ses mains, l’attente du jugement dernier qui a fait de son corps un tombeau où un type s’acharne à enterrer des insectes vivants – putain. Mickey trouve que c’est une sacrée connerie, l’amour. Il est sûr que les mecs qu’on brûle vivants ont moins mal que lui, se considèrent chanceux et pourraient bien dire _merci_ , tiens, temps qu’on y est. Il va falloir qu’il se lève, pourtant. Il a oublié pourquoi, mais ça paraissait important.

Seulement il ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de plus important que Ian – là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ian, qui semble respirer une fois sur deux, disparaître une fois sur quatre, mourir une fois sur dix. Mickey a peur que s’il cligne des yeux trop longtemps, un monstre va sortir du placard et le bouffer tout cru avant qu’il n’ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit à part se pisser dessus. Sortir du placard. Il y a une ironie là-dedans à laquelle il préférait éviter de penser. C’est pas son genre, de remuer les saloperies du passé pour deviner à quoi pourraient ressembler celles du présent. Sauf qu’il a joué à ce jeu un certain nombre de fois, ces dernières semaines, et qu’il perd à tous les coups.

_Et si j’avais pas baisé la russe ; et si j’avais pas marié la russe ; et si je m’étais barré ; et si ça avait été avec lui ; et si j’étais mort ; et si j’avais tué Terry ; et si j’avais tué la russe ; et si elle était pas enceinte ; et si j’avais des couilles ; et si j’avais su trouvé les mots qu’il voulait entendre avant qu’il prenne mon âme et la déchire façon confettis. S’il était pas parti on aurait fait quoi de toute façon – tu crois qu’on se serait tenu la main dans les allées des supermarchés et que le ciel aurait été bleu pour toujours et on aurait été heureux c’est pas comme ça que ça marche Ian._

Mickey ne l’a jamais regardé dormir, avant. Il l’a toujours foutu dehors dès qu’ils avaient fini de baiser, ou il n’y avait même pas de lit, juste une table ou une porte ou un grillage. Maintenant Ian est vautré dans sa chambre et Mickey n’est pas avec lui, il est assis contre le mur et il ne peut même pas l’entendre respirer. Il est loin, Mickey. Il est noyé dans le champ des possibles et de l’impossible, perdu dans les méandres d’une existence qu’ils n’ont jamais pu avoir et n’auront jamais, probablement. Il s’est achevé tout seul, comme un grand, parce qu’il n’a pas su retenir la seule personne qui a vraiment compté. Ian, qui le connaît mieux qu’il se connaît lui-même.

Il a des putains de fourmis dans les jambes, maintenant. Faudrait qu’il se lève. Puis il décide que ça servira à rien tant qu’il ne se souviendra pas de pourquoi. Il peut pleuvoir dans la chambre et Mickey s’en foutra, il bougera pas son cul de la moquette et lâchera pas Ian des yeux. Il peut au moins faire ça, même si ça changera rien, il peut au moins essayer de le protéger, de mettre de la distance et une batte de baseball entre la crasse globale de l’univers dégueulasse dans lequel ils vivent et sa gueule d’ange dont l’auréole a été arrachée avec les dents par une bande de vautours amateurs d’adolescents catatoniques. Mickey pourrait vomir rien qu’à penser aux mains de ce mec sur la peau trop blanche du gosse qui lui a tenu tête des milliers d’années plus tôt.

Mickey lâchera rien. Il va falloir un tank pour l’empêcher de casser la gueule à tous ceux qui tenteront de s’approcher de Ian, peut-être deux s’il est pas d’humeur à ce qu’on se foute de sa gueule ce jour-là. Il voudrait – de manière complètement égoïste et irrationnelle et foutrement tentante – mettre des galaxies entre eux et les autres le temps que ça se règle, qu’ils aient cette conversation qu’ils auraient dû avoir le siècle dernier, si Mickey avait pas eu la trouille et si Ian avait pas été aussi naïf. Et juste comme ça Mickey trouve la force. Il trouve dans le silence glauque et pesant de la chambre et la fumée crevante qui lèche les restes de papier peint le courage d’être honnête envers lui-même. Envers Ian aussi, une pierre, deux coups. Peut-être que Ian est une partie de lui, alors.

Mickey sourit – c’est pas joyeux, c’est pas brillant, mais ça ravive des souvenirs d’insouciance qu’il pensait avoir égaré. Ça ravive l’espoir à défaut de rallumer sa clope.


End file.
